Under My Umbrella
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: On a rainy day all it took was a bloody cut, for a one night stand to happen between two strangers. But will it turn into a full heated relationship when pasts are revealed? Tons of LEMONS!
1. The Storm

**Edward is sorta an old fashioned guy in this story but he's still dirty in the bed..lol enjoy.**

**This is a more lemony story than my other ones...you've been warned.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"Never again will I ever believe that weatherman." I grumbled to myself as I slushed around in the rain puddles. How could I be so stupid, I thought. I clenched my drenched my jacket closer to my shaking body. I groaned realizing that I was farther from home than I wanted be. I turned the corner, and pressed the button so I could cross the street. Sunny weather.....hah! I scoffed. More like hurricane weather.

"I see you trusted the weather report." A smooth and soft voice came beside me. I looked up, and my eyes widened at the guy that was next to me. He was tall, with a muscular build, sorta lanky. Tousled blond hair, with the most sexiest crooked smile imaginable. I took in a shaky breath when liquid green eyes met mine. Damn. "Yeah, silly me." I chuckled at the embarrassment. He looked at me like, why I was actually answering him back.

He seemed to get over it quickly and smiled brightly which stopped my heart, but luckily it restarted. I smiled back, not sure what to say next. Thats when my eyes stopped focusing on his beauty to notice that he was soaking wet as I was.

He had an umbrella. Hmph...thats unfair. He notice my discomfort and smiled softly. "You can stand under my umbrella if you want." He offered kindly. I stepped closer the same time as he did. I was finally protected from the horrible rain.

"Thank you." I thanked him, and shuddered from the feeling without the rain.

"I wouldn't want you to get sick." He said, then gave me a glance like maybe he said something wrong. We crossed the street in a comfortable silence. I wanted to grab his hand, and just talk to him for hours. I glanced up at him and he looked back down at me. Then his gaze fell on my arm.

His mouth drop open and took a small intake of breath. "Where did you get this from?" He asked me, and griped my arm gently and looked at it. He was talking about a small cut, that had some blood coming out. It made me sick to look at it, so I told him while looking in a different direction.

I laughed a little. "Um...I fell. Yeah, I'm sorta a klutz." He's eyebrows furrowed a bit, with a look of trouble on his face. He looked at me with a worried face.

"My place is just down there, I can clean it up."

"Um..no thats okay. You don't have to worry about me." I said awkwardly, then cussed myself out. A god wanted me to come to his house, though my fantasies were where no God, would approve of. I felt myself blush as I thought about what I wanted to do to him. Lick and touch his fine toned body...everywhere. No, not good.

He was being nice and most likely already had a girlfriend, and I did not feel like getting in any bitch fight right now. He frowned then pouted. "Please, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

My eye's focused on his jutted out lip. I then bit my own, then sighed and resisted the urge to laugh at him and say it was just a little cut. I just hoped he knew what he got himself into...what that was, I wasn't exactly sure. "Okay, I guess." I felt like I was a teenager again in high school.

He smiled showing his ultra white teeth, and grabbed my hand and started leading me the opposite direction of my house. I giggled as he was like running. He slowed his pace but still had an eager look on his face. I smiled and followed him, stepping in about six rain puddles.

It was weird to me that this man was so happy to get me to his place, maybe.....no there was no way that he wanted to have sex with me. This is just the kind of guy I guess, that liked helping people out. I sighed mentally. It was going ot be hard the next few days after this, even now I couldn't think about having sex with a different man....it just didn't seem right.

He started walking faster as a house came into view. It was too far away to get a really good look at it, but when I could my mouth dropped. It was the biggest house I've ever seen. he must of had an extremely good paying job, if he could even consider living here.

The house was like a mansion, scratch that it was a mansion. It sorta looked fairytaleish as I saw the brick walls, and how tall it was. There was two look out windows on either side of the front door. There was a small porch, with white painted support beams that held the small roof above it. All I could do was gape at it, like an idiot.

He must've liked my reaction though, because out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. I had a foolish feeling to stick my tongue out at him. I never grew up with rich parents, or had the opportunity to richness, so it wasn't everyday that I got to see something like this.

He took me up the front steps, and unlocked his door, after he got the keys from his pocket. We walked inside, and took off our shoes. My feet went onto the soft carpet. I liked it. I almost giggled at how I did. Grabbing my hand he led me through the long hallway. At the end of the hallway entered into the living room.

The floor was wooden, but there was a big golden carpeted rug, that was round in the middle. A black leather couch, and a gorgeous cream white grand piano, was on top of it. There was a glass, yes I said glass, staircase that twirled up to the second floor. It was so goddamn beautiful.

"You can wait here, while I'll get the first aid kit." He said to me, pointing with his head to the couch. I nodded, releasing his grasp of his hand and moved to the couch. I sinked right in. I sighed as I got comfortable. The best couch I have ever put my tush on. Either he was a secret spy, or he had extremely rich parents to afford any of this. I had to admit I was jealous.

I didn't realized that my eyes closed until a musical laughter entered the air. I opened them to the smile of that guy. He knelt down in front of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was boring you that much, that you would fall asleep on me." He chuckled. I smiled and sat up more, just as he gabbed my arm, and started cleaning the wound.

"I don't know your name." I said softly to him. His eye's widened a bit as he looked back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen."

I smiled, that name was so old fashioned. "So, now are you going to tell me your name?" He asked smiling abit.

"Isabella Swan. But call me Bella."

My full first name sounded to much like those Italian belly dancers. "Bella. That's a real beautiful name." He commented, as he sealed the bandaged on my arm and kissed it. I blushed furiously. God, I wanted him so badly. Wanted him in me, I should say. Edward got up to sit next to me.

"Bella, why don't you tell me about yourself." He asked as he turned his full attention on me. I wasn't used to that so I sorta shied away from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you want to go home to your boyfriend....or husband for that matter." He said apologetically. I smiled that he had a hint of jealousy in his tone. I laughed, making him scowl in confusion. "I'm single, it's just that I'm kinda scared." I admitted feeling my face turn red.

"Why are you scared?" He asked me in concern, as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm afraid that your wife is going to barge through the door and kill me." I confessed.

Edward looked extremely confused, which I got to admit was a turn on, but than he was the one who bursted into a laughing fit. He was shaking his head no the whole time. "Oh, Bella. You make me laugh." He chuckled again, and I just smirked.

When he was done laughing he gave me a curious look, which became an intense lustful gaze. My heart was picking up faster, and I felt myself get wet for him. I shifted a little. He seemed to know exactly why I did, and I never blushed so deeply in my life.

Soon, and please don't ask me how, I was under him and our lips going at it. My hands found there way into his silky hair, and I moaned loudly as his tongue begged for entrance. I allowed and his smooth tongue started massaging mine.

But all too quickly he pulled back and sighed. "Bella."

He got up off from the couch, and i had never felt more rejected in my life. I knew it. He was just giving me something to laugh about later when I was an old crazy hag, that believed in UFO's and had eighty cats.

Edward very suddenly picked me up into his arms, and started taking me to his bedroom. Or maybe not. I laughed at this craziness of just needing to be touching each other. God, I was actually going to be doing this. In his room he dropped me onto the biggest bed, I've probably ever seen. The comforters were silk and were the color gold, just like his carpet.

Edward climbed back on top of me. When I felt his hardness, I gasped. Edward took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. Our wet tongues went to war, his massaging mine relentlessly. Edward broke that feverish kiss, and stood up on his knees. I smiled and bit my lip back to keep from whistling, as he took his shirt off.

I moaned as I saw his finely toned abs. He smiled and leaned down and sucked my neck gently, while busily undoing his belt. I chuckled and helped him, and eagerly kicked his pants off. He was wearing those underwear that shape firmly around the butt, and it made his bulge extremely noticeable.

I let my hand reach down and squeezed it. Man, was it hard. He let out a soft moan, as his eyes closed. I smiled that he liked it. Edward then quickly threw my shirt over my head. His gaze fell down to my chest, and he cupped one of my breasts through the fabric of the bra, I moaned. His touch was so soft. The clasp of the bra was in the front, and I took it off, before he could.

My breasts were revealed to him, and he put an ever so soft kiss on one of my nipples. My back arched as he tweaked my other breast's nipple. God. After some teasing, Edward started kissing down my stomach, and when he reached the spot right below my belly button, I gasped. I never knew that I was so sensitive there. Edward liked this and kissed some more there.

His finger tips trailed from my shoulder, to my hip bones. He blew gently there, and I leaned my head backwards in pleasure. Edward took his time in unbuttoning my pants, slowly shimmering them off me. Once they were off, he laid back on top of me and said in a tender voice, "Your too beautiful."

I chuckled. "Too beautiful." I asked.

Edward cupped my cheek, and I felt like I melted. His green eyes were bright with undeniable lust. "Extremely." He retorted, then brought his lips down to mine. His fingers went inside the waistband of my lacy black underwear and he took them off., throwing them in the direction of were all our other clothing went.

He did that trailing kissing thing all the way back down my body. His face was soon in between my thighs, and Edward took a deep breath. "Your smell is delicious." He commented in a low husky whisper.

"Edward." I moaned as I felt his tongue lick up my folds. He moaned himself and sucked gently on my clit. I was panting his name, as he continued.

"Are you virgin?" He asked quietly, in my ear. I shook my head no desperate to get this man in me.

"Take your underwear off. Now." I demanded, and than did it for him. His long hard cock, escaped and Edward sighed happily. It was the biggest thing I've ever seen. It was about two inches wide, and extended to ten inches. Jesus, he was perfect in _every way. _

He moaned as I griped him. I smiled and started pumping him in my hand, I loved the way it felt. Edward's hips started bucking into my palms as he was whimpering.

"I want my cock in your mouth." He ordered and I smiled happy to comply. And thats what I did, pushing his shoulder so he was lying down, I made sure my grip on him was strong and put my mouth down to suck him. I hummed at the taste and once again Edward got into the bucking rythem.

"Oh, fuck. Bella." He panted and grabbed a fistful of my hair and started directing me as I sucked him. I liked the feeling of him being in charge like this. I felt his body tighten, and I knew he was coming soon, so I went faster with my movements willing him to come to me.

He released with a loud moan. His cum tasted even better. I made sure I had every drop before I stopped. I laughed as he pushed me down, and stood back on his knees.

"Bella, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He warned and god that almost made me release right then. His tone was rough, and it was sexy.

"Then fuck me already." I taunted him, and he grabbed my leg throwing it over his shoulder. I moaned as his tip entered into me. I gasped as I wasn't used to a size this big. He moaned and threw his head back, and gently at first entered me. Then he started to buck his hips faster, going farther into me. I moaned his name loudly, he was really hard.

He grunted as he took one of my boobs in his hands. I gasped as he continued to pound. "Yes, yes!" I kept gasping. I felt my walls tighten, coming close to an end.

"Fuck your tight!" He shouted and went faster than he did before, and I screamed releasing. He groaned then and came, collapsing on top of me. We we're lightly covered in sweat, but hell I felt good coming down my high. Edward rolled us over, him still in me, and I was partly sprawled over his chest. I was panting heavily and so was he when he spoke.

"Probably the best orgasm I've had in a long time." He breathed, making an intoxicating smell go to my nose. I sighed nodding, looking into his green eyes. He kissed my forehead sweetly and I fell asleep in a bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so this was my first Bella and Edward story, so please review and give me an honest answer on what you thought of it!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	2. Teasing

**Okay so I have been seriously considering to shutting this story down….*sighs***

-----------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened up in a warm room, I was in the perfect and most comfortable position, on a comfy bed. Quickly I sat up in the bed, realizing that it wasn't mine. I looked down to see the sheets had fallen off my body, and I was naked. Everything replayed in my head, Edward, the way he smelt, the storm, the way he felt inside of me.

I sighed, and saw mine, and his clothing on the floor. My black lace thong was on the floor ripped apart. I smiled, not that strong material I guess. I saw Edward's shirt, and bent down and picked it up off of the floor. I slid it over my head, and climbed off the bed. The shirt was obviously too big for me, it hung down lower than my waist, right around my mid thigh, and the short sleeves were really wide, around my small arms.

A noise came to my ears, as I headed out of the room. I was looking for him, and I was sort of hoping that he was in the bed when I woke up, so that way it wouldn't be that awkward. All one-night stands were. The sound I heard was a piano. I remembered the piano in the living room. Huh. I thought it was just for decoration.

I felt myself get anxious, many thoughts running through my head. I'm sure he would want me to leave, already. But then again, what if he didn't? I sighed and took a deep breath for courage. I walked out farther, and I saw Edward sitting down at the piano. Playing a beautiful lullaby. He was wearing only his boxers, new ones; there were blue briefs that looked like they were made of a silky material. Edward had his back to me, so I couldn't see either his gorgeous face, or his perfect sculpted chest.

I planted my butt right next to him, on the bench. His eyes were closed, and a slow smile spread across his face. Purposely I scooted closer to him; to where my side was resting up against his side, my head relaxed on his shoulder.

My eyes closed just like his were, and the sweet melody continued. When it came to an end, I spoke.

"That was beautiful. Did you write it?"

I cracked my eyes open so I could see his face; his features were perfect. I felt extremely proud that I got to at least experience, what this man offered in bed.

"Yeah, it took awhile. But this morning, I had inspiration to finish it."

"Oh, what was that inspiration?" I asked, curious.

"You." He said simply.

He leaned his head down, and pressed his lips to mine, before I could even answer. I moaned, and he took my face in his hands. His skin was warm, and soft. I made the kiss deeper, and traced his lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance. Another smile went on his face, as he granted the access. His mouth tasted like mint.

Edward moved his hands down, and gripped my thigh, and swung it around so I was sitting on top of him. I could feel his hardness press against my area, so to tease him a bit, I shifted a little to create friction. Edward moaned, and tightened the grip he had on me. I smiled, making the kiss stop.

"If you tease me, I'm gonna tease back." He whispered as his lips traveled to my throat.

To challenge him, I managed to slip one of my hands under the waistband. I felt the base of him and immediately grabbed him. Edward gave a short gasp, and leaned his head back. I pulled my hand out, and looked at him. Ready for whatever he had in mind. Edward's eyes found mine, and they blazed with lust. I licked my lips in a seductive way.

He stood up, supporting my weight. I hid my reflex gasp, and he carried me to the couch. Dropping me there, like he did last night, on his bed. I swiveled my body so I was sitting up. Edward got on his knees and spread my legs. I turned wet for him. Edward lifted his shirt that I was wearing higher, so my pussy was fully exposed to him.

In a single motion, his tongue ran up my folds. I whimpered from pleasure. He slid one finger in me, and I closed my eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, watch me fuck you." He demanded in a husky whisper, as he was suddenly leaning over me. Obeying him, I opened my eyes.

"Perfect." He whispered, and got back on his knees. The bulge through his underwear became very noticeable. I moaned, cause I wanted him so badly.

"Do you want my cock, is that it?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned again, as his finger began pumping in and out of me.

"That's not very specific. You need to _tell _me, what you want me to do." Edward's voice, dripped with sexiness.

"I want you to put your cock in me, I want you to make me scream your name. I want the feeling of your huge cock, thrusting in me. I want you to make me cum for you." I rambled as the pleasure increased.

"Before we do that, I want to make sure your wet." Edward said, and put his thumb to my clit, and rubbed down hardly. I gasped, and then moaned really loud. I kept getting wetter, as the torture continued. He would stop here and there every few seconds, and ask me sexual questions. God, all I wanted was for this man to be in me.

"I'm going to fuck you Bella, prepare yourself cause once I get started, I don't plan on stopping." He told me, his voice never leaving that sexy whisper.

All I did was nod.

Edward got on top of me on the couch, and we got in a weird position. Got on his knees, when I layed down. My right leg was stradled across his waist. Edward slid off his boxers in a wuick motion. I moaned at the sight. He grunted as he grabbed his cock, and guided himself in me.

"Edward." I moaned, as he easily slid in me since I was so wet.

"Oh, god Bella. Your pussy is still so tight." Edward moaned with me.

He didn't seem like he could stand that much more of the four play, and he pulled out and rammed himself in me.

"Fuck." I gasped.

He kept up with the thrust, and I was in complete ecstasy.

"Take off the shirt. I want to see your breasts. I complied, with some struggle though. When the shirt was off, I rubbed my boobs. Imagining that was his touch.

"Fuck, Bella. Pleasure yourself."

I was confused just a bit on that one. But I did anyway, putting a finger to my clit. I moaned, and started rubbing my self faster, as Edward picked up speed.

"Oh shit! I'm coming!" I warned with a really loud.

"Cum for me, my little slut." He grunted.

"Edward!" I shouted as I released. That caused Edward to come to his own release, and he moaned my name.

He pulled himself out and put his face to my pussy again. He started sucking the juices off of me. I was still coming down from my high, when he finished up.

He pulled me, next to him on his side. I wasn't having that, and put my legs so they were on his thighs. Edward smiled and started to massage them.

"Bella, I hope you know that I meant nothing bad when I called you a slut." He told me, sincerity ringing in every word.

"Of course, I do." I whispered completely wiped out. It was the power he had over me. Edward noticed and smiled gently.

"Why don't you take a nap? And when you wake up, I'll have some food ready, for you to eat." He said compromising. I opened my arms out i a lazy gesture, wanting him to carry me. He laughed, and picked me up. My eys closed without my permision this time, as he set me down on his bed.

"Sleep well, beautiful." Edward said with a kiss on my forehead.

"'Night, Edward." I believe I whipered.

-----------------------------------

**okay like I mentioned earlier, I'm not to sure on this story. **

**So please either vote on the poll, or tell me in your review if you want me to continue!!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	3. Shower

**Yep just like I promised, I'm updating :)**

**---------------------------------------**

I groaned sitting up. My body was exhausted. It was so much fucking, this man over whelmed me. I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. Edward, was cooking up some food. The aroma was delicious and I couldn't wait to actually taste it.

Edward noticing that I was awake looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and sat down. We didn't speak, the silence nice and comfortable. Edward took a plate and put some sort of noodle and chicken thing, and set it in front of me. I 'thanked' him, and started digging in.

I closed my eyes, the taste of the food was delicious. Edward knew how to cook, that was for sure.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not as bad as of a cook, as I thought I was." He said taking a bite off his own plate. I giggled, I would have said something but my mouth was full. When I was done, and I did eat all of it, he put the dishes away, running some water over it.

I let my eyes graze all over his body. His perfected toned chest, with his abs. His muscular arms, and his tight looking ass. I couldn't help but blush, as my gaze landed on his cock. I wanted him bad, he had officially made me a sex addict. He couldn't be compared to any one.

"You must have more energy than I thought." Edward laughed, making my stare break. I blushed even more. God, that was embarrassing. He walked over to me, spreading my legs, so he could stand in between them. He bent his head and trailed kisses up my neck, over my cheek bones, all the way to my head.

Involuntary my head threw back, and my back arched into his touch as he cupped one of my breasts. I moaned as he took my nipple in his mouth. Edward bit down gently, and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped. He brought his lips to my ear.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" He asked with a husky whisper. I smiled and nodded. I got off the seat and he lead the way to the bathroom. Everything in this place was overwhelming beautiful. I didn't have the time to admire it though, as Edward pressed me against the wall.

I laughed, my humor quickly turning to lust as he his hands mesmerized my body. Edward stopped though so he could turn the shower on. He stepped in taking my hand, making me step into the warm spraying water. Edward didn't waste time to start washing my body.

Not that long, my body was covered in small bubbles from the soap. I was making little whimpers here and there as Edward would run his hand over my butt, and put his hands in between my thighs. When Edward washed the soap off I couldn't help but try to push myself closer to his, by now his penis was erect and really hard.

As his dick came into contact with my folds, he roughly pushed me against the cold tile wall. I gasped from it, and Edward licked and nipped at my skin. I didn't think that he wanted to waste time with more four play, as he rammed himself into me.

I gasped with a moan. His eyes held with some sort of determination, he pulled out only to thrust himself back into me. I whimpered loudly with pleasure. He kissed me furiously keeping up with the pace. My walls tightened, and Edwards body tensed. We were close.

"Oh god!" He screamed, going faster. My body kept slapping with the surface of the tiles. I was lost in the pleasure, as he released into me. I screamed out, my body turning limp, as I myself released.

We were panting trying to get our breaths back. Edward pulled himself out of me, the once steamy water turned cold. I shivered, Edward turning the water off.

The air made my skin feel icy cold, with my body covered in the droplets of water. Edward reached for two white towels, and started drying me off. I was facing him, leaning back, with the palms of my hands resting on the counter. He lifted up my right leg and trailed the towel up and down.

When the towel reached my inner thigh, I bit my lip in hopes to stop the moan. His smile was gentle, he dropped my leg only to grab the other. Just like his smile, he was being gentle as he dried me. Edward purposely put the towel higher. He kept going, till it reached my folds.

I whimpered. "Does that feel good to you?" He asked, slight amusement colored his tone. I smirked, and he finished. And then it was my turn. I pushed him back, he seemed shock at first but thankfully he recovered. I placed kisses on his chest, every were I could reach.

I got to my knees, and gripped him tightly. His cock hardened in my palm. I put a light kiss on his head, Edward made a fist in my hair. He wanted the control in this, and I was willing to do anything.

"Suck it." He ordered.

I opened my mouth, his delicious dick entering my mouth. He moaned and I hummed around him. "Ah, fuck. Bella." He groaned. I kept up the pace rubbing him, and I squeezed his sack. Edward became very directing, setting the pace.

He called out _my _name, as he shuddered his seed being released. I cleaned him up, licking and swallowing all of his cum, trying not to miss a single drop.

He grabbed by the elbows raising me from the floor, hugging me close.

"Do I get a turn?" He asked mischievously, in my ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry isn't a real excuse but im gonna say it anyway.**

**im sorry for the updating thing, and for this chapter being short :(**

**I'll try to keep my promise of making the next chapter longer**

**Review please :)**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	4. Be My Girlfriend

This chapter is real short. And real horrible. Sorry. :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh fuck!" I screamed, as I had currently cumed for the sixth time that day.

"Mmm delicious." Edward purred, and licked his lips that glazed with my cum.

I panted and closed my eyes in utter bliss. He was so damn amazing with sex. How he moved his hips, his fat cock, and his talented tongue. All together was heaven.

"Your wearing me out." I panted.

"But I love the taste of your cum." He purred again, and crawled on top of me. I smiled and kissed him. I had work tomorrow, and I wasn't sure about him. But I was fine with fucking him for forever. Work, and reality could wait in my mind.

"I guessed." I laughed, and he blew in my ear.

"You have an amazingly tight pussy, that I also quite enjoy." He laughed along with me, making a sweet melodic sound. His laugh was beautiful, along with every part of him. He was just a god, and I couldn't thank the heaven's enough for that storm yesterday.

"Again?" I asked him, as I felt another one of his boners jab in my stomach.

"Mhmm. See what you do to me? Just me saying how tight you are, makes me hard." He murmured and nibbled my ear.

"Well, I had rarely had sex before you started screwing me." I giggled.

He sighed, and kissed me neck. "Roll over." I commanded, and forced him on his back. I really needed to taste him in my mouth. We had managed to make it to his bed, how that happened I didn't know. We fucked everywhere.

"Lucky me." I heard him sigh with happiness, as I positioned my body.

I didn't waste anytime as I started to get fucked in the mouth. I took him in whole, and with my hand grabbed his nut sack. This was going to be a quick one. I sucked hurriedly, as Edward's breathing increased faster.

"Oh Bella. Yes!" He screamed and gripped my hair roughly. I moaned, barely and gently scrapping him with my teeth.

"Shit." He muttered, I already guessed that he was a man that liked the teeth.

"Oh Bella!" He screamed as I felt his muscles tighten.

His cum then spewed in my mouth, and I licked it away like a greedy bitch.

_An hour later._

"Bella this has been the best...sex, in my life. I'm not sure what it is, but you make me crazy. And I can't keep my hands off of you. It's like your this candy, and my taste buds crave for your sweet taste." Edward was confessing to me.

I smiled a little. "I know, I feel the same way too." I admitted.

He smiled in a shy way, and kissed me softly. I liked it.

"Be my girlfriend." He murmured asking.

My eyes widened, as I looked at him. This beautiful god...hell yeah, I laughed internally.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation. Neither did he know the reason why we were so attracted to each other. It was just the way it was.

Later that night, we just talked. We didn't have sex, but just talked. We talked about my childhood, my parents, some of my close friends, and in return I asked him the same stuff.

"I have work tomorrow." I ended up telling him, a bit sadly.

"Mmm, that's okay." He sighed, and kissed my neck.

"What time?" He then asked.

"Four thirty." I answered automatically.

"Alright then. We just have to get up early, so I can bang you a good ten times more before you leave." He laughed, with a smile.

"Oh of course!" I said, excitedly.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll wake you up, in the morning." He said softly with a kiss.

"Yes, mom." I sighed, with a tired chuckle.

"I'm quite glad I'm not your mom." He laughed, shaking his head.

"It is a good thing." Was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep, in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's what I want to tell you guys. This chapter was outrageously short, and i'm sorry :(

But I do have some good news. If your liking this story for it's lemons, then prepare yourself for the next chapter! Remember how Edward said he was going to bang her ten times?

That's your clue. lol

The next chapter will be him banging her ten times, then some explaining stuff. But like I said, mostly a really lemony chapter for the next one. :)

UPDATE WILL BE SOON!

-Emmettslover


	5. Don't Make A Bet You Can't Win

_**I loved writing this chapter, I just couldn't seem to stop! I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**_

--------------------------

I woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. I opened my eyes to see that I was still on Edwards bed, naked with the blanket covering me up. Edward wasn't in the bedroom with me, so I assumed that he was in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. I smiled, thinking of how he was a gentleman...cause you don't find those people around that much. I got up, and swung my legs off the mattress, and wrapped the blanked tight around my body.

With the blanket on me I walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. Edward was wearing a fresh pair of boxers, red silk ones, how hot, and was cooking the eggs I smelled. I already had a feeling that today was going to be a good morning. Edward glanced his eyes to me, and when he got back to paying attention to cooking I saw a big smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him, questioning him and that smirk.

"Do you not remember that I've already seen you naked? A good eight times already?" He asked me now, looking at his blanket that was covering me up.

"No I haven't forgotten." I answered, sitting at one of the stools.

"Then please take that blanket off."

"I see your cooking eggs." I laughed at my obviousness, changing the subject.

Edward rolled his pretty green eyes. "Would you like some of my sperm with it too?" He joked, and my eyes widened for a second thinking that he was serious.

"No." I laughed.

He didn't comment back, and took out a couple plates with silverware. He set a plate in front of me, with a fork, then put the scrambled eggs onto it, scooping it out of the pan. He then dished himself up some too, placed the dirty pan in the sink and came to sit next to me.

"Thank you." I thanked him. My boyfriend. I giggled at how lame of a person I was.

"What's funny?" He asked me, with real curiosity.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I was just thinking of something."

"And what was that?" He pressed. This guy sure loved to know about how boring and a freak I was in life.

"That you are my boyfriend." I gave in. I would answer anything he wanted to know. It's like his voice just took away my force field of keeping my thoughts a privacy.

"That's not stupid." He said, swallowing his foods.

"I know it's not...just, never mind." I sighed at took a big bite out of the eggs.

"You know," I said chewing. "It might of have been better if you added sperm to it."

Edward started coughing at my bluntness, and I couldn't help but start laughing. "You brought that up." I reminded him.

"I was joking, but you just sounded like you were dead serious."

"Well I was saying that I'd only want your sperm." I rolled my eyes.

Damn, I thought. I got to stop myself.

Edward gave me a quizzical look. He set down his fork on the plate, and swiveled the chair so he was facing me. He then grabbed my chair from under the seat, and pulled it closer to him. Edward grabbed the blanket from me, shedding it off and making me blush. I was really hating him at the moment for making me naked.

His hands were slightly cold as he placed them on my warm thighs, spreading my legs. I blushed worse.

"So your saying," He now finally spoke in a soft voice. "That you wouldn't want anyone else's sperm? Weird question I know, but this topic is sorta important to me."

I laughed and nodded. "I have done crazy things but I think I like just sticking with you in me." I smiled at him.

"Explain 'crazy things'." He asked, and I felt my heart drop. Not this conversation, I internally groaned.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "It was my first time being drunk, like almost completely wasted, and me and a couple of my guy friends were having fun. Later the next morning I woke up with two of my naked guy friends laying next to me, and one of them told me that I really did have a threesome." I explained this very embarrassing and somewhat shameful story to him.

"You had a threesome with two guys." I think he was trying to make it a question, but it came out as a statement.

"Yeah." I answered with reluctance.

"Do you remember it?" His voice and face was pretty blank, so I couldn't exactly say what he must of been thinking of me, or feeling.

"Now I do. But that first week I couldn't really remember a thing of what happened that night."

"But your saying that now you remember the details of fucking two guys at the same time?"

Jesus, he could really throw questions at someone.

"Everything of it." I answered.

"God, I'm sick." He said like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

That answer made me feel more like a whore and a slut than most things ever did.

"I'm sorry, it was a long time ago. I shouldn't have answered your question." I apologized, amazed that I wasn't already finding a way to crawl under a rock and spend the rest of my life there to hide my embarrassment.

"It's not that..." He answered, putting his hand higher up my thigh.

"Then what is it?" I whispered, trying to hold down my pounding heart.

"Did you like it?" He asked, slipping a finger in me. I jumped a little.

"Not as much as when I'm with you." I gasped slightly.

"Hmm, I can't be sure to believe that." He smiled, standing up removing his finger in the process.

"After some time with you, I'm gonna drop you off at your house so you can go to work." He said, and I nodded feeling a blush color my face as I saw that his finger shined with my juices.

He smirked at me, and put his finger in his mouth sucking me off. Again I blushed uncontrollably. I found the blanket on the floor and I picked it up, wrapping it on me.

"Ha." I smiled at him, standing up.

"Nu-uh, little sex kitten. I wasn't through with you." He answered having a hold on the blanket.

"For now you do." I smiled at him.

"But baby," He groaned. "I was planning on bending you over my piano and ramming my cock in you from the back, so I could fuck you senseless." His voice was rough and husky.

"If you fucked me too hard, I might not be able to walk around. Then how would I go to work?" I asked him.

"You'd manage knowing that it was my big cock that made you that way." He smiled, trailing his fingers across my bare shoulder and back.

"You are big," I whispered agreeing.

"Don't you want him buried deep inside you right now? Are you _not _horny?"

"I am horny." I whimpered, as the blanket was removed. He smiled unbelievably sexy, bending his head down to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth the blanket gone from my body now.

"Thats what I thought, so why don't we take care of that?" He offered, cupping my boobs. I leaned forward on his body, slowly loosing feeling in my knees.

"I bet I could make you cum right here." He laughed.

"I'd love to see you try." I smirked.

"You should _never _challenge me into making you cum. I win every time."

"I know you do." I smiled.

Edward nodded his head slightly, and sank down to the floor. He was on his knees looking up at me. I felt so exposed to his lustful eyes. Edward placed his hands on my waist, making me jerk a little. His touch drove me crazy.

"Watch me make you cum. Cause like I said I win every time." Edward smiled mischievously, slicking one finger through my folds.

"Oh." I gasped.

Edward had his hands on my thighs, and spread my legs apart. He was still on his knees, his face now in between them. His tongue accessed into licking my clit, causing me to moan. Edward lifted my leg, so it was on his shoulder.

"Edward." I moaned, my hands placed tight on his back. He moaned back in response to me, and sucked on my clit. He bit and thrusthis tongue in my pussy. For five minutes this went on, making me feel like I was going to die of the pleasure. He wasn't using his fingers just his tongue, but it still felt very good.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." I groaned, throwing my head back. I shuddered, screaming out and cumming in his mouth. He licked it off, then got back on his legs. Thankfully he held me up so I wouldn't tip over. I had lost every feeling in my bones, I felt like mush.

I screamed in shock and pain, when Edward threw me against the counter. "Ouch!" I cried.

"Wait till I fuck you." He laughed slightly strained, as he dropped his boxers.

I was leaning over the counter, placed right in between the two stool chairs. My ass was out offered to him. When he let his boxers drop, his long hard cock hit into my butt cheek. I moaned, thinking only one thing really. Edward was going to kill me with his fucking skills one day.

"Ready for my pounding?" He moaned.

"Oh god yes!" I gasped, feeling how big he was. He entered me from the back, forcing his size in. Involuntary, my leg twitched spreading outwards.

Edward whimpered, getting very deep inside. When he got in as far as he could with his length, he pulled out thrusting back in. I cried, as he pounded now. Edwards hands were on my cheeks, spreading them as he fucked me. I loved saying that now...Edward is fucking me.

"Bella! Shit, oh fuck!" He groaned.

"Your cock is so hot and hard Edward! I love it so much!" I shouted.

"Fuck baby, I know you do." He muttered back, thrusting harder.

I couldn't speak really, except scream out. It was too much pleasure to say a full sentence. His cock was pulsing, I could feel it, and everything about him made having sex so much hotter. His long hard cock, his amazing body, and beautiful face. His hot sexy voice when he tells me hes coming.

"Oh god." I cried. Like was now actually crying. It was so much.

"Bella." He groaned, as I felt his muscles tighten. He was coming close, and so was I.

"Cum Bella. I need you to cum first." He panted, thrusting deeper into me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, being continue sly hit into the counter started to hurt. But not that bad with a huge dick being rammed into you from the back. I concentrated on the feeling of this bliss of sex, so that way I could cum. I focused on how hot and wet his dick was gonna be when I milked him.

"Edward, I'm coming!" I shouted, my walls tightening around his pulsing dick. When I came on him, he in turn exploded his cum into me.

He grunted with a curse word, still leaking his juices into me. He pulled out, and I felt the cold cum drip down my thigh.

"You have no idea how hot it is to see my cum drip out on your thigh." His voice was rough as he told me, gently cupping my ass. I moaned at his touch, deeply breathing after my orgasm.

I turned around, taking his face in my hands so I could kiss him. He was smiling the whole time. "What time is it?" I asked him, holding onto his naked body. He was so much taller than me, that his penis pressed up on the middle of my stomach. Not that I minded.

"A little after ten in the morning." He answered, kissing my hair.

"Mmm, in order for me to arrive to work on time I have to get going around one."

"How long will you be away from me?" His voice was already longing.

"I get off at eight." Replying, I kissed his chest.

"My work starts at three, and I get off at nine."

"When would I get to see you again?" I wondered, now tracing my thumb over his nipple. It was amazing how gorgeous, one person can be.

He started laughing, and I looked up at him, now curious. Did he think what I said was funny?

"We won't be apart." He promised, stroking back my hair.

"Then how will we meet back together?" I asked. I hated sounding desperate, but hell I really wanted this guy.

Edward pulled away, and walked over to his desk. I was doing my best to ignore the fact that he was naked, his glorious ass in my view. God, that was a nice ass. No doubt about that. He went through one of the built in cabinets, and pulled out something that jingled.

My heart dropped to the floor.

"You can just drive your car here after your work. That is if you want of course. I'll be leaving these," He held out the house keys, shaking them, "under the mat thats in front of the door."

"Your very trusting," I swallowed a formed lump in my throat. It was actually kinda touching that he was like this.

"I'm very trusting of you." He commended.

"Thank you." I squealed, and jumped on him. My legs wrapped around his waist, and my arms went around his neck like death chains. He gasped taken aback, and stumbled backwards falling onto his couch. We were laughing, when we collapsed.

"I really like your 'thank yous'." Edward smiled, kissing me.

"I can give you a hell of a thank you later."

I felt the twitching of Edward Jr. under me. I smirked, trying to hide my smile. "That's unfair, you know what you do to me." He accused, and I just shrugged.

"My bad." I giggled.

He lifted his head up, so his lips could touch mine. I relaxed into his arms, and kissed him back.

"Work is gonna be really hard." I sighed.

Edward smiled hugely. "That's not gonna be the only thing thats hard, when you get back."

**--------------------------**

_**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have ideas for a very important conversation that needs to be taken place in this story, so everything is planned out in my head. Again, I hoped you like this chapter! :)**_

_**Please review!!**_

_***ping-pongplayer **_


	6. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
